


Jake, Andy, and Amy

by CastleSWACLover



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleSWACLover/pseuds/CastleSWACLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake notices that Amy's favorite Saturday Night Live player bears quite a resemblance to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake, Andy, and Amy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't think this has been done yet, but we'll see. Takes place a few years before the show began, as Andy would have still been on SNL. This is just because I'm very much obsessed with SNL right now, and my serious issues with this hiatus. Sorry if it's ooc and exceedingly cheesy... I tried! Changes from Amy to Jake's POV. Cross-posted at FanFiction.net.

“Favorite TV show of all time. Go!” Jake Peralta shouts at the crowd of detectives around him.

“Top Chef!” Boyle giddily exclaims, to a chorus of groans.

To no one's surprise, Rosa grunts, “Not important.”

Everyone shouts out their answers in succession: a “Law and Order” from the Captain, “Miami Vice” from Terry, and “Real Housewives” from Gina.

“Very nice choices everybody. Obviously, the one and only champion is Spongebob Squarepants.” Amy rolls her eyes, prompting Jake to ask, “Well, since you don't like my choice, Santiago, what's yours?”

She pauses for a moment, seemingly embarrassed by pick. “Saturday Night Live.”

“No way, Amy Santiago enjoys comedy? She doesn't just watch online seminars about proper posture?” Jake jokes, making Amy's face turn redder, but the rest of the precinct had already gotten distracted and weren't paying attention anymore.

“You know, there happens to be some very intelligent social commentary on that show!”

Jake grins. “Oh I _do_ know. I happen to love that show too.” Holt approaches them with details on their case, and the conversation is left unfinished.

 

 

It's 11:25 that Saturday night, and Amy is winding down from a long day of errand-running with a bowl of popcorn on her lap. She's watching the end of the news before SNL starts, but she thinks she might fall asleep before it even begins. Her eyelids droop shut, and just as she was about to fully drift off, she hears a knock on her door. Confused as to who would be coming over at such a late hour, she meanders towards the door in her comfy flannel pajamas and opens to the door to a wide-eyed Jake. “What are you doing here, Peralta?”

“I'm here to watch your favorite show with you!” When Amy rolls her eyes, Jake holds up the bag he's holding and says, “I've got pierogies!”

“Fine,” Amy concedes, letting him in.

It doesn't take long before Amy starts to let her guard down. “I've been watching this show since I was in high school, so I love to watch it whenever I get the chance.”

Jake smiles, moving his fork along with his words, “I haven't watched it since I was in high school. I used to be that kid who came to school on Monday and used all the jokes I'd just seen.”

“I could totally see you being obsessed with Adam Sandler.”

“That's because he's the best!” Jake exclaims, right as the clock turns to 11:30 and the cold opening starts. They watch it in silence, with Jake laughing much more loudly than Amy. When the theme music begins, Jake turns to her. “So who's your favorite?”

Amy pauses for a moment, considering her choices. “Well, I always loved Tina Fey, but my favorite right now is Andy Samberg.” As she speaks she ducks her head slightly.

“How come?”

“Well, I don't know, he's charming, and ya know, he's kind of cute.” Amy blushes.

“Oh my God, you're totally in love with him!”

“Shut up!” The theme continues, and Andy Samberg appears on the screen.

“Wait a second...” he pauses, “He looks just like me! Oh yeah, look at that nose and that curly hair!” Jake pauses again, a mocking grin spreading on his face. “Does that mean that you think I'm cute?” On the inside, Amy is panicking. She always liked Andy so much because he reminded her of Jake, with his goofy demeanor. Amy weighs her options, trying to decide whether or not she should just come out with the truth.

She takes a deep breath, and Jake can hear her voice shake a little bit as she speaks. “I mean, you can't deny the truth. You're sometimes very charming, Peralta.”

Jake's mind is racing. She's kidding, right? There's no way she's actually into him. At least not the way he's into her. But before he can say anything in response, Amy is already pointing something else out on the screen. He smiles and nods, not sure what she had been telling him. All he can think about is the fact that Amy Santiago thinks that he's charming, and that's a thought that stays with him for a long time.

 


End file.
